<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna be your favorite boy by thefanpiggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047477">I wanna be your favorite boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanpiggy/pseuds/thefanpiggy'>thefanpiggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied Kunten, M/M, Pining, Surprise Ending, side johnil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanpiggy/pseuds/thefanpiggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno is already 18, yet he still followed his Doyoung hyung around like a puppy. He can't help it.</p><p>He always wanted to be Doyoung's favorite boy after all. </p><p> </p><p>Yet Huang Renjun is close to taking that title.</p><p> </p><p>An au where Renjun and Jeno fight for Doyoung's love and affection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wanna be your favorite boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello~~~ </p><p>This fic is a product of awsaz dhdhhd and also that vid of them practicing for gayo (the Christmas vid?) where dy picked rj as his fave dream member instead of jn and jn looked so sad hdgdhd </p><p>Note: This is not beta-ed. Grammatical errors are expected. English is not my first language.</p><p>Enjoy reading uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno loves his Doyoung hyung so much.</p><p> </p><p>He likes it when Doyoung pats his head, or when Doyoung pinches his cheeks, even though it hurts, Jeno will endure it just to see Doyoung smile.</p><p> </p><p>They met when he was five years old.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered the tears, the snot, and the painful goodbye he had to endure because his parents decided to move into the city and leave their old little town in the countryside.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered crying and throwing a tantrum to his parents who were trying their best to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to go!" Little Jeno screeched, his whole face red from crying. "I don't want to leave! Mama, please!" </p><p> </p><p>He kicked the passenger's chair from the back, and his mother sighed in exhaustion. His father groaned looking back at him momentarily before keeping his eyes on the road again.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby." His mother consoled, "I know that it hurts leaving your grandparents and your friends there, but it will get better."</p><p> </p><p>"No!"</p><p> </p><p>"Look, Seoul is a nice place honey! You'll like it there!" His father said as he drove. "There are many parks and malls!"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno pouted at his parents. He glanced outside the windows and saw that the trees were slowly turning into buildings as they passed by. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't have my friends there in thoul." His mother chuckled at his cute lisp. "And I don't have mamu and papu there. How do you know that I'll like it?"</p><p> </p><p>His parents looked at each other before smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you'll meet someone you'll like there. So, cheer up already baby."</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, his parents are right. Jeno did meet someone he likes. That someone turned out to be Kim Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>A tall, thin child with long limbs and gummy smile who handed him a box of cookies. </p><p> </p><p>"Jeno?" His mother called out as she cleaned the kitchen. "Can you get the door baby?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno nodded as he trudged towards the front door, wondering who the person might be. It's been two days since they moved in and Jeno still wants to go back.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door slightly to peek at the person outside their house. It was a hyung. A beautiful hyung.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hello there! My name is Doyoung! I live next door!" The beautiful hyung, 'Doyoung' his mind carefully reminded, stretched out his hands to give Jeno a box.</p><p> </p><p>"That's cookies. A welcoming gift! What's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno couldn't help but stare in awe. The beautiful hyung was smiling at him so brightly. 'I'm in love!' </p><p> </p><p>"Jeno?" His mother opened the door wider only to see Doyoung outside. Doyoung bowed and introduced himself, pointing at the box of cookies Jeno was now carrying.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go now, Mrs. Lee. Have a nice day!" Doyoung turned around to leave but he stopped for a moment before turning back. He then pinched Jeno's cheek and patted his head. </p><p> </p><p>"See you Jeno!"</p><p> </p><p>His mother closed their door, muttering how sweet and how cute Doyoung was.</p><p> </p><p>"Mama, I wanna marry the pretty hyung!"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno is already 18, yet he still followed his Doyoung hyung around like a puppy. He can't help it.</p><p> </p><p>He always wanted to be Doyoung's favorite boy after all. </p><p> </p><p>Yet Huang Renjun is close to taking that title.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Huang Renjun transferred to their school in his fourth year of high school. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno was actually not paying attention to the class until another teacher came in, a cute boy following behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Huang Renjun. That's his name and apparently he's a foreigner from China. 'That's cool.' Jeno thought, 'I should tell hyungie about that.' </p><p> </p><p>The teacher told Huang Renjun to sit beside him, Jeno doesn't care. "Nice to meet you." The boy timidly whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"You too." He whispered back. Jeno observed his new classmate boredly until he caught sight of a keychain on his bag.</p><p> </p><p>"You're an EXO fan?" He asked, nodding towards the keychain, Renjun nodded in return.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? What's your favorite song?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't go."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno turned towards him, clasped his hand, and said, "Alright, you're my best best best friend now."</p><p> </p><p>That's how their friendship started. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno wanted Renjun to meet his hyung but Doyoung was busy as a college student. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Jen. I can meet him when he's not busy anymore." Renjun patted his back to comfort him. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno slumped in his seat, "You don't understand Injun, you need to meet him now! Like now! Doyoung hyung is amazing!" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure he is."</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Jeno called Doyoung to tell him about the friend he made. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, you need to meet him! I think you'll like him too!" </p><p> </p><p>"That's great, Nono. But I'm really busy right now because of my acads." Jeno could hear Doyoung's frustration from the phone.</p><p> </p><p>He heard some papers rustling before the audio was clear again. "Don't worry, baby. We'll see each other soon."</p><p> </p><p>"But when is that soon? Why can't that soon be now? I wanna see you now, hyungie." Jeno whined staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno turned to his side, where a picture of him and Doyoung was propped on the desk beside his bed. It was taken during Jeno's 16th birthday, Doyoung kissed his cheek and Jeno was smiling like he won the lottery.</p><p> </p><p>"The next time we see each other, I'll treat you both to lunch! How is that? Does that sound good?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno smiled, "Okay, hyung. See you."</p><p> </p><p>"See you, Jen."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jeno anxiously bit his lips as he was pacing back and forth because Doyoung suddenly called to inform him that he was free today, and that he wanted to eat dinner with Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, and Doyoung told him to bring Renjun too.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeno." Haechan called out from the couch, sitting on Mark's lap. "Can you fucking stop pacing so much?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't help it. I-I'm anxious!" He cried out biting his nails. "What for?" Mark asked the younger boy, stroking Haechan's back.</p><p> </p><p>"What if they don't like each other?! And then they force me to choose between them?!" </p><p> </p><p>The couple stared at him dumbfoundedly, "Are you stupid?!" Haechan insulted him, "You're not in a fucking drama."</p><p> </p><p>He glared at the youngest. "You never know!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's right. You never know." Mark smiled at him reassuringly, "What if they get along? Don't think about it too much, Jeno."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Okay" He breathed a sigh of relief. "It's going to be fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn right it will."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, now please stop making out on the couch."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"I'm nervous, Jen." Renjun whispered as they went inside the restaurant. "What if he doesn't like me? Or what if he doesn't vibe with me? Will he kick me out?" </p><p> </p><p>Jeno squeezed his hand, "Nah. Doyoung hyungie isn't like that, Injun. He's very nice! Oh look! There he is!"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno pointed at a pretty man, sitting on a table for four people. Doyoung was typing on his phone, giggling every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun now understood why Mark and Haechan had a crush on this man. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung was ethereal. </p><p> </p><p>"Jeno! My baby!" Doyoung opened his arms to squish Jeno in a hug. "Hyung missed you so much!" Jeno nuzzled closer to Doyoung while Renjun stood stiffly at his side </p><p> </p><p>"Doyoung hyung, this is Renjun." He gestured towards the small boy, "Renjun, this is Doyoung hyung!"</p><p> </p><p>Renjun bowed at him, "Nice to meet you Doyoung sunbae. Jeno talks about you a lot." Doyoung smiled at him, showing his gums. "You can call me hyung, Renjun. Jeno's friends are my friends."</p><p> </p><p>"You've gotten taller, Jeno. Don't grow too much. You're still my baby." Doyoung cooed as soon as the waitress left with their orders. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah hyung!" Jeno covered his red face in embarrassment. "Stop."</p><p> </p><p>Renjun chuckled at their antics, causing Doyoung to stare at him curiously. "Jeno told me that you're a foreigner. How is it being in Korea?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh uh. It's okay. It's gotten better since I've moved here" Renjun answered, playing with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>After that, an awkward silence engulfed the air. Jeno was staring at Doyoung who was avoiding Renjun who was fiddling with his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno stood up, "Uh. I'm going to the bathroom." He left the two boys on the table, wondering if they're going to talk to each other.</p><p> </p><p>When Jeno came back, the food was already served, the two boys were already eating but they're still avoiding each other.</p><p> </p><p>This is far from Jeno's expectation about how they're going to meet.</p><p> </p><p>It's a disaster.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"It was a disaster." Jeno blatantly recounted the events that happened last night to Mark and Haechan.</p><p> </p><p>"How is that a disaster?" Mark asked, genuinely confused, he doesn't understand what Jeno was implying.</p><p> </p><p>"Because they're awkward with each other!" </p><p> </p><p>"So?" Haechan gave them their drinks, wearing a cute pale yellow apron with his name tag. "You know how Doyoung hyung is, he's an awkward bean but he's competitive to those who are close to him. That's normal."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno sighed as he took a sip of his drink, looking around the cafe they were at. They were at Moon Bear Cafe, which was owned by Haechan's "parents", Taeil and Johnny. </p><p> </p><p>"Let them be, Jeno. It takes time. Who knows? Maybe Renjun will be Doyoung hyung's favorite from now on." Mark shrugged, shooing Haechan away as the younger went back to work. </p><p> </p><p>'Doyoung's favorite.' Jeno thought, glancing at Haechan who was being hugged by Johnny. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, it doesn't sit well with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeno?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>"I need to shit. Please look after my bag."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Renjun compared the two chips in his hand. One was cheese flavored and the other one was a spicy one. "This looks good." He hummed under his breath, putting the cheese flavored chips back.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to pick his favorite drink at the drink section when a person bumped into him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh gosh. I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>The voice apologized, 'That sounds like Doyoung hyung heh.' Renjun thought. "It's okay—"</p><p> </p><p>It was Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung who looked so soft while wearing a navy blue hoodie, with his curly black hair covering his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Renjun! How are you?" Doyoung asked the younger boy, showing his infamous gummy smile. Renjun could feel his face heat up from the attention.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, hyung. You?" The younger boy turned to pick up his drink again. "Oh, you know, university things."</p><p> </p><p>The two boys stood in front of each other, not speaking a thing. "Uh, I-I'll go ahead now, hyung." </p><p> </p><p>Renjun beelined towards the cashier, Doyoung leisurely following him. "Let me pay for your things, Renjun." </p><p> </p><p>Renjun flailed his hands wildly, startling the older boy "No! No need to hyung!" Doyoung patted his back. "I insist."</p><p> </p><p>"But hyun—"</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Renjun. Let me buy this for you okay? I know how it feels to be a struggling student, so consider it as my help."</p><p> </p><p>Before Renjun could answer, the bunny looking boy already handed his card to the bored cashier who was actually waiting for them to stop bickering. </p><p> </p><p>After Doyoung paid for the groceries, they started to part ways. "Thank you hyung." Renjun bowed.</p><p> </p><p>"No need." He answered, "You live with Jeno, right? Along with Hyuck and Mark?" Renjun nodded in response. "I'll take you home!"</p><p> </p><p>Dyoung took hold of Renjun's wrist to pull him towards his car. "Get in."</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung threw a hoodie from the passenger seat to the backseat and pushed Renjun in.</p><p> </p><p>The ride to the shared apartment was quiet, but not that awkward as before. It was actually quite nice. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you again, hyung." Renjun took off his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. "No worries! Here's my number. Text me if you ever need anything!" Doyoung handed him a card before driving off.</p><p> </p><p>"Where were you from?" Jeno asked the moment Renjun went inside the apartment. "I went to get the groceries."</p><p> </p><p>The thin boy started to put the groceries in their respective places. "Oh, Doyoung hyung bought these and he drove me home."</p><p> </p><p>That made Jeno look up from the game he and Haechan were playing. "He drove you here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh. That must mean that Doyoung hyung likes you too, Injun!" Haechan teased, not bothering to look at his direction.</p><p> </p><p>"That's nice. Spending time with Doyoung hyung. Maybe Jeno will be replaced now."</p><p> </p><p>Haechan and Renjun snickered but Jeno didn't. </p><p> </p><p>'Replaced?'</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hyuck, where are you guys?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Renjun isn't here either??</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hyuck ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh! We forgot to tell you sksksks</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mark and I forced Doie hyung and Injun to go on a blind date hehe</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What??m!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Why????</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hyuck ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Doy hyung and injun kept bothering me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>They said they're too awkward with eo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So markie and i decided to intervene huehue</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Where are you?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hyuck ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Moon Bear Cafe!!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now shhh!!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>They're now having heart to heart talk!!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Byeeee~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"How are they?" Haechan asked Mark as he turned off his phone to avoid answering Jeno's question. He glanced at where Renjun and Doyoung were seating, still talking to each other.</p><p> </p><p>"I think they're okay now." Mark whispered back. The couple leaned forward in their seats to hear more of the Awkward Bros', as they call it, conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Which made the couple look kind of ridiculous since they're only a few feet away from them. "They look cute, not gonna lie." Taeil murmured from behind them, Johnny in tow. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys are lucky that it's cleaning day today or else I won't let you rent out the whole cafe." Johnny reprimanded, hands on his hips. "Now, leave them be and help us clean up. Mark, go clean the toilet."</p><p> </p><p>"But I want to hear them talk!"</p><p> </p><p>"Now, Hyuckie."</p><p> </p><p>"Pa!"</p><p> </p><p>"Now. Or you won't get your free iced coffees anymore."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Just ignore them, Renjun." Doyoung stirred his tea, looking over to the two bickering couples. Renjun snickered for a bit. </p><p> </p><p>"What's my least favorite vegetable?" Renjun suddenly asked, Doyoung blinked in surprise, not expecting the question.</p><p> </p><p>"Least favorite? Hmm.." Doyoung pretended to think for a moment before lighting up. "Well, I don't know about your least favorite vegetable,"</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"But I do like your smile."</p><p> </p><p>Renjun cringed as he threw his head back to laugh. In the distance, he could hear Haechan and Mark cackle loudly at their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh gosh."</p><p> </p><p>"But I do think that you hate perilla leaves! Am I right?" Doyoung leaned forward, clearly interested in his answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. You're totally wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"Is it coriander?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"B-But my friend, Winwin, told me that most people in China hate perilla leaves." Doyoung defended himself.</p><p> </p><p>"No, that's not true."</p><p> </p><p>"Well do you know who my roommate is?" Doyoung questioned him back, "That's such a boring question!" Renjun hollered back.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah-ing~"</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung stifled his laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh-ing~"</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I was kind of upset that you didn't contact me." Doyoung pouted as he tried to stare at Renjun's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you always contact Jeno though." Renjun countered back, "You were always like 'Oh Jeno! Let's eat!'"</p><p> </p><p>"After this." The bunny looking boy gestured between them, "If we grew closer, I promise I'll treat you to lunch. I'll pay."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" The younger boys smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes, his glass clinking with Doyoung's.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I really hope we'll become close after this." </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>After that whole blind date fiasco, Jeno found himself unable to spend time with Renjun or Doyoung, which actually made him quite sad.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered that one time, when they were going out to drink with his friends, Renjun asked Doyoung who's his favorite. Jeno waited in bated breath for the older boy to say his name.</p><p> </p><p>He said Renjun instead. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun and him also argued about who's going to send Doyoung home, he was so close to winning (Renjun would say otherwise) but Doyoung said that he already had someone to pick him up.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno pouted as he recounted those memories. 'They keep hanging out with me'.</p><p> </p><p>"Why so sad?" A finger poked at his head, Jeno looked up and saw Jaemin smiling down at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"I know that face, that face isn't nothing." </p><p> </p><p>Jeno sighed, Jaemin was one of the few people who could actually read him well, aside from Doyoung and Renjun. </p><p> </p><p>"It's just…. Doyoung hyung and Injun have been spending time with each other lately." Jeno twiddled with his thumbs, "I feel left out."</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin blinked at him before sitting beside him, careful not to make too much noise since they're in the library.</p><p> </p><p>"What's bad about that? You told me that you wanted them to become close right?"</p><p> </p><p>"W-well yeah!" Jeno spluttered, "But not to the point that they're slowly hanging out without me!" He whined as he tucked his face in Jaemin's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"What do I do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just talk to them." Jaemin patted his head, "It's the best thing you can do."</p><p> </p><p>Ping!</p><p> </p><p>Jeno's phone chimed from the table and he groaned as he checked the message.</p><p> </p><p> It was from Renjun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Injun /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>jeno</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Can i talk to u?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yeah sure</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Injun /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Good.</strong>
</p><p><strong>It's important</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>"Sound serious." Jaemin commented as he peeked from Jeno's shoulders. "Yeah, it is." Jeno packed his things.</p><p> </p><p>"You owe me my favorite drink which is venti iced Americano with extra four shots of espresso."</p><p> </p><p>"You mean your death drink?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I'm a first year college student! I need caffeine to function." </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Renjun shifted his feet as he waited for Jeno to come home. He was standing in the kitchen, preparing for a meal, but he had to let his feelings out.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm home!" </p><p> </p><p>Hearing Jeno's voice and the soft paddling of his feet, Renjun hurriedly gulped his remaining water, causing him to choke.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno ran towards him in a hurry and patted his back. "What the fuck?! Are you okay?!"</p><p> </p><p>Renjun coughed, hitting his chest.</p><p> </p><p> "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"So why did you want to talk so suddenly? You're not hanging out with Doyoung hyung anymore?" Jeno asked, his tone tinge with jealousy but the older boy paid it no mind.</p><p> </p><p>"What? I just came home from hanging out with him though?" Renjun mumbled before shaking his head. "Right! I wanna tell you something."</p><p> </p><p>"You know what, me too."</p><p> </p><p>"I think I like Doyoung hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like that you're hanging out with Doyoung hyung."</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Jeno screeched in shock, "YOU LIKE DOYOUNG HYUNG?" </p><p> </p><p>Renjun blinked before his face heated up from embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>"Well. Yeah. BUT HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" </p><p> </p><p>It's now Jeno's turn to turn red and stutter. </p><p> </p><p>"W-well. I mean, I like Doyoung hyung too!" </p><p> </p><p>Gasps were heard throughout the room and they both turned to the boy that let out the gasp. It was Haechan and Mark.</p><p> </p><p>"You both have feelings for Doie hyung?! Omg! The tea!" Haechan squealed, jumping up and down. "What will you do about that?" Mark raised his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>They both looked at each other before shrugging. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, it's not like we could confess right?" Jeno slumped down on the couch. "Confess?" Renjun murmured.</p><p> </p><p>"Confess?! Yes! I could confess!" Renjun ran to Haechan and shook him. 'I'll confess to Doyoung hyung!" </p><p> </p><p>That made Jeno sit up straight. "You can't do that!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I can!"</p><p> </p><p>"Not if I do it first!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! It's on, Lee Jeno."</p><p> </p><p>Renjun leaned closer to Jeno that their noses were almost touching.</p><p> </p><p>"You better prepare, Huang Renjun."</p><p> </p><p>Mark and Haechan just watched them from their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are we friends with idiots?"</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>doie hyung!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Doyoung hyung</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hey renjun!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Do you want to hangout today?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Doyoung hyung</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh, sorry, I can't today :(</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm with Jeno here in Busan </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Have fun then! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Can you explain to me why you're glaring at your phone and not listening to the lecture, Mr. Huang?" Renjun snapped his head up, and hid his phone in between his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, sir."</p><p> </p><p>'Damn you, Jeno.' Renjun thought as he grumbled under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno-1</p><p>Renjun- 0</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Jaem!" Jeno called out, "Let's go home together!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure! Can we stop by the cafe? I wanna get my daily dose of caffeine."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you serious? You just had 3!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but it's 5pm now!"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Jeno huffed, swinging his bag on his shoulders. "I could use a sandwich too." </p><p> </p><p>"That's the spirit."</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the said cafe, they quickly ordered and sat down on an empty table. </p><p> </p><p>"It's so nice here." Jaemin threw his phone at Jeno. "Take a picture of me, so I could post it on IG real quick."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno snapped the photo uninterestedly and handed it back to the pink haired boy. Their orders came and Jeno devoured his food like a caveman. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, look. Doyoungie hyung posted a photo."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno gulped, "Ok."</p><p> </p><p>"With Renjun."</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" </p><p> </p><p>Jeno fumbled for his phone as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. He immediately went to Doyoung's instagram profile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KimBunny posted a photo.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Caption: With @injunhuang rn! I cooked him some food since we were too lazy to go out hehez 👉🏼👈🏼 hope he likes it!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Comments:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@huangsushi: ooooh hyungie pls cook for me too :(</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@hyucksun: look at that, they're on a date owo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@ricewine: enjoy!!🤗</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@tenlee: holy shit, that looks so yummy gsgshdh @kunkunkun COOK FOR ME 😤</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@injunghuang: hyung!!! I want cake for dessert!!!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin whistled at the photo.</p><p> </p><p>"They look cute don't they?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@injunhuang sent you a photo.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hyungie looks like a bunny while eating 😝</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@jenkowlee</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hate you.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeno-1</p><p>Renjun-1</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>After a month, they're still competing on who gets to confess to Doyoung first. They're friends are tired of the competition already. ("It's childish!" Haechan said, "See, even the child thinks it's childish!" Jaemin retorted causing Haechan to slap him in the back).</p><p> </p><p>"What's the score now?" Mark asked them both as they lounged in the living room, eating chips and popcorn while drinking coke and other sugary stuffs.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm leading." Jeno answered smugly, Renjun glaring at him. "You're not! I'm winning." </p><p> </p><p>"You sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I do! I reached and surpassed you!"</p><p> </p><p>"No you don't! You don't even reach my shoulder with how tiny you are!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Doyoung hyung likes short guys!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nu uh! He likes boys with muscled bodies like mine!"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno flexed his arms, causing Renjun to gag and Haechan to blush. Mark looked at his boyfriend scandalously. </p><p> </p><p>Haechan cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, we should settle this, once and for all!" Haechan stood up and pretended to have a microphone.</p><p> </p><p>"Go to Doyoung hyung's apartment now, and confess! Let's see who Doyoung hyung will pick!" </p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Both of them spat their drinks out. "It's a good solution. You can't just keep competing for his attention!"</p><p> </p><p>"Try me bitch." Renjun rolled his eyes, and Jeno nodded in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>"Look, if you both confess, and he chooses one of you, then you don't have to compete for his attention anymore. I don't want to put up with your shits any longer." </p><p> </p><p>"So? Who'll confess first?" Mark asked, popping a chip in his mouth and downing it with coke. "The longer you stay there, the longer Doyoung hyung will wait. Don't you want to kiss him?"</p><p> </p><p>That made the two boys jump.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go now! Bye!" Renjun grabbed his wallet and slipped in his shoes before running away, Jeno shorty following him behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, they're gone.. wana make out?"</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here first!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, me!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's me!" </p><p> </p><p>The two boys argued in front of Doyoung's apartment. Both of them are panting, tired from all the running they did.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun pushed Jeno slightly and knocked on the door rapidly. "W-what?! That's cheating!" Jeno also furiously knocked. </p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, why are you so aggresive?" The person asked as soon as they opened the door. Sounding grumpy and annoyed by the disturbance. </p><p> </p><p>The only thing was, that person doesn't sound like Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>It was a tall man, even taller than Jeno, maybe slightly smaller than Johnny? But still, tall. And nicely built, how did they know that? The man was shirtless.</p><p> </p><p>A shirtless man with a nice body (Renjun doesn't want to admit that he ogled the man's impressive abs and Jeno unconsciously patted his own stomach) and a handsome face opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Who is he?</p><p> </p><p>"You're not Doyoung hyung." They both stated as they squinted their eyes in suspicion. The man just smiled at them teasingly, dimples showing. </p><p> </p><p>"Nope. I'm not." The man laughed, "I'm Jaehyun, Doyoung's boyfriend. You must be Renjun and Jeno."</p><p> </p><p>'BOYFRIEND?!' </p><p> </p><p>"W-what?" Jeno spluttered at the same time Renjun uttered "Boyfriend?!".</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. He didn't tell you guys?" The man, now Jaehyun, pouted. "That's not ni—"</p><p> </p><p>"Jae! Who's at the door?! Why are you taking so long? Come back to bed!" Doyoung shouted from the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>"It's your children!" Jaehyun shouted back. </p><p> </p><p>'CHILDREN?!' </p><p> </p><p>"What children?" Renjun managed to ask without stuttering. "Children, Doie kept telling me that you're both his children." </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung popped out from behind him, wearing a shirt that looked way too big on him. Definitely Jaehyun's. </p><p> </p><p>He was wearing a shy smile, his face red as he greeted them softly. "Hello guys." He then turned to his boyfriend and glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you to wear a shirt, Woojae."</p><p> </p><p>"Too lazy."</p><p> </p><p>"Still! Do you just answer the door shirtless?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I never know whether it's you behind the door you know? I have to be prepared just in case you jump on me."</p><p> </p><p>The two boy just watched the couple banter dumbfoundedly. They couldn't believe it. All this time, Doyoung has a boyfriend. What are the chances?</p><p> </p><p>"Now go! Wait in the bedroom, I'll join you shortly." Doyoung shooed Jaehyun away, the latter sneaking a kiss on his lips as he winked at the two boys who were still standing outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry about him. He's such a puppy." Doyoung apologized, "What brings you here? Do you want to come inside?"</p><p> </p><p>The boys shook their heads. </p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell us that you already have a boyfriend?" </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't?"</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't."</p><p> </p><p>"I swear, I did. I told you when we went to the bar right?" Doyoung raised his eyebrows, "I told you that my boyfriend was going to pick me up."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought…. Just a friend." Renjun pouted as he stared at the floor, feeling dejected. "But you didn't answer my question? Why are you both here?"</p><p> </p><p>"We…." They glanced at each other, "We wanted to confess to you."</p><p> </p><p>It was now Doyoung's turn to be dumbfounded. </p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"We both like you. We were actually competing on who to confess forst and who you were going to pick." Jeno confessed. </p><p> </p><p>"What? But aren't you two together?"</p><p> </p><p>Renjun cringed and Jeno groaned in response. "Never!" </p><p> </p><p>"I thought that's why you wanted me to get along with Renjun so bad." Doyoung turned to Jeno, "I thought you wanted me to warm up to your boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>"And you," The oldest pointed his finger at Renjun, "I thought you wanted to get along with me so that I could tell you more about Jeno."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, now that you know I have a boyfriend, why don't you go on a date hmm? Just the two of you." Doyoung ruffled their hairs.</p><p> </p><p>"You're already outside anyways. Might as well enjoy it."</p><p> </p><p>Renjun opened his mouth to speak but Doyoung stopped him with a wave of his hand. "I spent time with you guys separately and I promise you both, you're perfect for each other, you just never noticed."</p><p> </p><p>"Now let me continue sucking my boyfriend's dick, I haven't seen him in a month! Enjoy your date!" </p><p> </p><p>The door was slammed in their faces.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"What now? Renjun asked Jeno softly as the stood outside of Doyoung's apartment building, his ears still red from Doyoung's speech.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno was silent for a moment before reaching for the Chinese boy's hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go on a date."</p><p> </p><p>"What?!"</p><p> </p><p>"You heard hyung. He said we're perfect for each other."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but—"</p><p> </p><p>"It's because we never noticed, now." Jeno gripped Renjun's hand tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"We were always about Doyoung hyung but can we atleast give us a chance?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno waited with bated breath.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun squeezed his hand back and intertwined their fingers. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Let's give us a chance."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even if Jeno's not Doyoung's favorite boy anymore, it's okay. Even if he's been replaced by Jaehyun, it's fine.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno doesn't need to be Doyoung's favorite anymore. </p><p> </p><p>He's Renjun's favorite boy now anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaaand that's it! owo is it good? Did you expect that little twist at the end? huehue the cafe scene and the ig part are inspired by irl events that happened to doren!!! :&gt;</p><p>Kudos and comments are deeplt appreciated! :&gt;</p><p>Follow me on my <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/thefanpiggy">twitter</a></p><p>Leave something on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/thefanpiggy">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>